ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Harvey Street Kids
Harvey Street Kids (also known as working titles such as Little Audrey and Friends, Harvey Girls or The BFFs) is a 2015 American animated buddy slaptick comedy-adventure film based on comic book characters from Harvey Comics. It was directed by Emily Brundige and TBD, and produced by Brendan Hay and Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft for DreamWorks Animation in association with Harvey Entertainment. The film follows three girls, Audrey, Lotta and Dot, where how they become the world’s bestest BFFs, as they team up to challenge the evil rich businessman Mr. Farso and his henchcat Katnip, in order to stop them from planning to demolish their suburbia to converting it into a huge hotel resort complex called "Farsort" (a combination between "Farso" and "resort"). Harvey Street Kids was released on July 17, 2015. It received positive reviews and was a box-office success. Plot Eight-year-old tomboyish girl Audrey Smith has moved from Tytlatown to Harvey Street with her family after her old suburban home is planned to be demolished to make way for a new construction, which leads all its residents to be forced to move out to other places. TBD TBD Characters *'Audrey' - an eight-year-old tomboyish girl. *'Lotta' - TBD *'Dot' - TBD * * *'Mr. Mark James Farso' - a cruel and careless businessman and the owner of Farso Holdings, Inc. who plans to replace Harvey Street to make way to his hotel resort complex. *'Katnip' - Mr. Farso's anthropomorphic pet cat and sidekick. * * * * * *'Farso's children '- a trio of teenagers who are facing challenge with the Harvey Girls for a game. **'Josh Farso' - the 18-years-old son of Farso. **'Kiwi Farso' - the 17-years-old daughter of Farso. **'Blumb Farso' - the 16-years-old son of Farso. * Cast * Lauren Lapkus as Audrey * Stephanie Lemelin as Lotta * Kelly McCreary as Dot * TBD as TBD * TBD as TBD * TBD as TBD * Nick Kroll as Mr. Farso * Josh Glad as Katnip * Ian Hecox as Josh Farso * Grey Griffin as Kiwi Farso * Anthony Padilla as Blumb Farso * TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *Anna Camp as Chevron *Dee Bradley Baker as Raccoons Production Beginning in the late 1980s, DreamWorks originally pitched plans to produce a follow-up to the 1989 live-action film Little Audrey, which then later got completely scrapped after the following box-office failure of the film. In the mid-1990s however, the studio planned for an animated feature featuring Little Audrey with the title Teen Audrey, which would follow a slice-of-life plot where Audrey who would live from teenhood to adulthood, which would followed by some dark elements where Audrey also would need to face to deal with hard issues such as bullying, death of family and friends, depression, anxiety, and abuse. It was originally planned for it released in 1997, but pushed back to 1998 and 1999, until it got canceled because the producers hating the idea. On August 2012, a month after DreamWorks adquiring Classic Media for DreamWorks Classics, TBD decided to make an feature film featuring a classic Harvey Comics character. TBD Soundtrack Release Home media Franchise Television special Spin-off TV series Sequel Trivia * This is Little Audrey's very first animated appearance, since 1991’s Little Audrey’s Slumber Party and Katnip the Cat's very first animated appearance since 1995's Three Ducks and a Dope. * The film finally marks the animated debuts of Little Lotta and Little Dot who have only appeared in the Harvey Comics. * The character designs and the characters' personalities for the film, are completely different than the original Little Audrey theatrical cartoons, as well as the Harvey Girls comic books. ** For this film, Dot is portrayed as an African-American. ** When DreamWorks Animation begun production on the film, the trio had their personalities altered, most likely because their original ones were considered flat. *** Unlike Audrey's official counterpart, who is a cute, mischievous and tomboyishly beautiful little girl, her Harvey Street Kids counterpart was more rebellious, perkier, more childish, more tomboyish and more cuter, but has a short temper. *** Unlike Lotta's official counterpart, who is a hungry little girl who loves to eat, her Harvey Street Kids counterpart was a soft, sweet and gentle little girl, which was cuter than Audrey's official counterpart. *** Unlike Dot's official counterpart, who is a little girl obsessed with dots, spots, and round, colorful objects, her Harvey Street Kids counterpart is a smart and brainy African-American little girl. ** To create the film even funnier, Audrey, Lotta and Dot wear more contemporary clothing, which was quite different, easily compared to their iconic 1930s outfits. *** For this film, Audrey was given a different hairstyle, as she wears a long-sleeved shirt with a lightning bolt, jeans and a pair of hi-tops, while Lotta wears a jacket and a pair of boots, and Dot wears TBD. *** Originally, the trio was intended to wear their 1930s outfits, but producers decided to use modern clothes instead. * Unlike the original Little Audrey theatrical cartoons and the Harvey Girls comic books, Harvey Street Kids is set in the 2010s (based on the characters' use of tablets and the internet). * This film appears to be wackier, cartoonier and a lot more slapsticky than the original Little Audrey theatrical cartoons ever were. In fact, the film appears to have the highest level of slapstick as that of other cartoons such as Dreamtoons, Looney Tunes, Tom & Jerry, Baby Huey, Walter Lantz cartoons, Pucca, Garfield, Sabrina the Teenage Witch (1971), Krazy Kat, Donkey Kong Country, Rocko's Modern Life, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Inspector Gadget, Mickey Mouse/''Donald Duck''/''Goofy'', Ed, Edd n' Eddy, The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa and MGM Tex Avery cartoons. Quotes TBD ---- (During Mr. Farso's speech, Audrey interrupts him) Audrey: 'HOLD THE SPEECH FOR A MOMENT! (''Mr. Farso and the Harvey Street citizens spun around to stare at Aurdey) Like, really? You think you plan to demolish Harvey Street to make way to a massive hotel resort? I think not. Besides this suburbia has no room for your dream land. '''Mr. Farso: (annoyed) Little girl, who are you? And why is this you have the right to interrupt my speech like this? Audrey: '''This is not your concern! If you unaware, my former home I used to live got demolished to make way to a different construction, so me and my family have to move here. But now you're forcing all of us in Harvey Street to move out for your hotel construction? Forget it! We will never have any enough place to live once we move. So, like, why won't you gather your assistants and beat it and find to build your dream hotel somewhere else? '''Mr. Farso: (silent until Mr. Farso and Katnip laugh in disbelief as they walks to her) Pretty cute. But seriously, kid. You don't have anything to against my future. It's worth for my fortune, for business sake. Also I won't trust any citizens of this suburbia what to do. So that's what I'm gonna forcing you outta here before we begin our construction. (pets Audrey, much to her disgust) Now run along and go mind your business and play ball or something I don't care. Audrey: '''Don't touch me. '''Mr. Farso: Whatever. (walks off back to his place) Audrey: 'Farso. (''Farso stops and glares at Aurdey) Here's a deal with you. How about we'll face a challenge of you want Harvey Street to be wrecked down to pieces? Any thoughts? '''Mr. Farso: And what kind of detail did you have in mind to challenge me? Aurdey: '(''thinking) Well.... If I win, you leave Harvey Street in peace so you will get out, and find someplace to build your hotel dream. '''Mr. Farso: And what about me winning? Audrey: If you win.... then Harvey Street is yours and we'll all pack our stuff and hit the road for good before you'll do something to it whatever you like. Mr. Farso: Really? Audrey: Yeah, like, really. So is that a deal or not? Mr. Farso: I'd love to do that based on your idea, but I don't fight kids like you. However... I have three kids of my own as I am hoping that you will challenge them, which it's between one vs. three. Katnip: You said it, boss! Audrey: Well, that's fine. But I really need time to have two more to against your kids. Mr. Farso: So it's a deal. I'll return tomorrow. So be there with three of you. (returns back to his speech; to the Harvey Street citizens) So it seem that it comes to the suggestion by one child who can join the challenge against my own children for your home town to be demolish or will never happen. So during morning, the championship will be occurred. (Audrey walks back to her house) Audrey: (to herself) As soon I need is volunteers. But who? (she notices a bunch of raccoons stealing TBD from the trash can) TBD ---- Audrey, Lotta and Dot: What the? Who are you? Are your reprising what I said? I said first! Audrey:' Audrey, protector of Harvey Street! TBD ---- ---- ---- ---- TBD Gallery Hsk classic.jpg|Concept art 7F03C1E3-4C7E-4E9B-8791-52AEBDEA0EBC.jpeg|Concept art (color version) HSK Trailer screenshot.png|YouTube screenshot for the film's official trailer. Hsk.png|Storyboard art Category:Alternate Reality Category:Theories Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Category:Dreamworks Films Category:Dreamworks Pictures Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:DreamWorks Classics Category:Classic Media Category:Harveytoons Category:Harvey Street Kids